


A Little Bit Brighter

by vinniebatman



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comment Fic, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinniebatman/pseuds/vinniebatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time he sees Jim, they don't talk.  But just seeing him makes Leonard's life a little bit brighter.</p><p>Based on the November 15 prompt picture on the Jim and Bones community on LJ.  The pictures aren't up yet, but they show a smiling Chris Pine walking across a street, and a broody Karl Urban.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit Brighter

It started soon after his divorce. Leonard had just moved to San Francisco, nothing to his name but a job offer at the CPMC ER on Castro. Everything he’d ever owned was back in Georgia with his ex. So before each hospital shift, he’d stop at a nearby 24 hour donut shop at 9th and Judah to get a cup of coffee. That’s where he first saw Jim. It was almost midnight on a Tuesday when Jim stumbled in. He’d been drunk and wearing a suit that cost more than Leonard’s monthly alimony payment. Leonard had felt irritation bubble up inside him. Somehow, it just rubbed him the wrong way to see this guy. But Jim had leaned against the counter, grinning and flirting with the old Asian lady behind the register. She laughed, used to it, and called him Jim. Jim had then turned desperate, begging for Ming's hand in marriage until a young Asian man came out, rolling his eyes and handing Jim a bag of donut holes. It was a strange tableau; this guy who looked like his should be a jerk, was standing in a small, somewhat rundown donut shop, grinning and making this old woman's night. And for a few minutes, Leonard had felt something other than bitter or numb.

Seeing Jim was never a regular thing and happened maybe once or twice a week. Sometimes he’d just see Jim in the neighborhood, walking across the street, grabbing food. Jim never noticed him, and they never spoke. But each time Leonard caught a glimpse of those blue eyes and bright smile, it was like something in his chest loosened. After six months, the neighborhood started to feel less like exile and more like home. Maybe someday, he’d actually meet Jim.

* * * * * * * * * * *

It was the Saturday before Halloween. Apparently, the Halloween celebrations in the Castro had once been a big deal. Until people started getting stabbed and the City had shut down the full scale celebrations. So instead, the weekend before Halloween was the busy night for the neighborhood and the ER. It was almost one in the morning when Leonard finished up with a kid who'd broken his wrist. He sighed and washed up before heading the next patient. A nurse, Christine Chapel, handed him a chart as they approached the bed.

"Head injury, laceration at a bar fight." 

Leonard heaved a sign. "Lord save us from the drunk idiots."

"If it weren't for those drunk idiots we'd probably be out of work," Christine pointed out with a grin.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault!" 

Leonard looked up at the patient. It was Jim. He had blood drying on one side of his face, his Superman costume covered in blood while a bloody towel was pressed against the back of his head. Chapel immediately reached for the towel.

"Sure thing, kid." Leonard pulled on gloves, pulled out a pen light and started checking Jim's pupils . "My name is Dr. McCoy. Any dizziness?"

"No. And seriously, it wasn't my fault! Some douche bag bro from the Marina started hassling my friend Scotty, calling him a fag for wearing a kilt. Which is stupid! Why would any asshole be dumb enough to call anyone a fag in San Francisco, let alone in the Castro? And seriously, out of the two of us, he ends up calling the straight guy a fag. Asshole."

"He'd have to be," Leonard muttered, moving on to start the stitches.

"So, do you live the Inner Sunset?"

Leonard paused and looked up, meeting Christine's curious gaze. "Yeah, why?"

"I'm good with faces. Think I've seen you around the neighborhood a few times."

"Yeah, maybe."

"Cool. So, McHottie, what time do you finish your shift?"


End file.
